The invention relates to a housing of an electrical machine comprising a housing wall which has an inner surface and within which housing wall at least two cooling channels extend.
A housing of this type, designed in particular for liquid cooling of the electrical machine, is used for example as an extruded profile component. The electrical machine can be constructed as an electric motor or else as an electric generator. The cooling channels extend substantially in the axial direction, that is to say in the direction of an axis of rotation of a rotor rotatably mounted within the housing. The deflection of the cooling liquid guided within the cooling channels during operation is carried out at both axial ends of the housing in a bearing shield, in an intermediate flange or by means of a deflection plate. For the purpose of guiding the cooling liquid by deflection, in this case cast-in or subsequently bored channels or pipes are used in the bearing shield or intermediate flange, implemented in particular as a casting.
In this implementation, the sealing between the housing on the one hand and the bearing shield, the intermediate flange or the deflection plate on the other hand is normally carried out by surface sealing means. This form of sealing requires considerable expenditure during production and from time to time nevertheless does not lead to satisfactory results.